


ATYCHIPHOBIA | DREAMNOBUR STORY

by GHOSTlE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Dream (Video Blogging RPF), BUT WILBUR DOESN’T KNOW WHO DREAM IS, DREAM AND TUBBO ARE PSEUDO BROTHERS, Dreamnobur, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Is that even a ship?, I’m not sure, M/M, Medieval AU, Multi, Schlatt adopted Dream, Schlattdad, Slow Burn, WILBUR AND DREAM ARE CHILDHOOD SWEETHEARTS, i’m very bad at tagging, tags will be added along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHOSTlE/pseuds/GHOSTlE
Summary: In a world where the strong prevail, and the weak fall, the Antarctic King has been a ruthless leader, feared, yet admired. After all, he was the one who shaped this kingdom to the grand place it is now. Dream, better known as ‘The Hunter’, was the son of a bastard, fighting tooth and nail to the place he is now. Most royals had no clue who this ‘Hunter’ figure was, which he was thankful for.Almost brutally murdered by his father, Dream had grown cold, not wanting to form any lasting bonds with those he might stumble upon. Though he had opened up to the princes of Craftia, Sapnap and George, he mostly kept to himself. He began to grow hateful of physical contact, and trusting bonds. Dream abided by one single rule, told to him at a young age by his caring mother. Only the strong prevail, and the weak fall. Trust no one but yourself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 24
Kudos: 319





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a comfort book for me- constructive criticism is okay! i love to learn more about writing better stories. (:

A man dressed in a simplistic green hoodie carefully made his way down a dark alleyway, not a worry in his mind as he adjusted his stained white mask that had a smile crudely drawn on it. He pulled his hood over his head, leaning against the cold stone wall that was to his left. The other was late, again.

“Ah, sorry for the wait.” a man in a suit strolled over to where the green clad man was patiently waiting. Ram horns adorned the newcomers head, his suit seemingly made out of pure silk as he smiled.

“I see you finished your job, well done.” Schlatt cheerily congratulated his employee. He was only answered by a stare hidden behind a smile.

The businessman sighed, dusting off his shoulders in disgust as he saw specs of grime littered his precious outfit.

“Do you not clean that darn thing? It’s unsanitary.” he persisted, gesturing to the blood stain on the others mask. Dream knew the man was trying to ask him of a favor. He was doing quite the poor job of hiding his intentions.

“I see you’ve caught on,” by the changing of the silent man's demeanor, the ram knew he had noticed his attempt to try and cover the fact he needed another job done.

“I know you’re like a ‘I have no friends’ type of guy, but would it kill ya it speak up once and awhile?” no response.

“I guess so. Anywho, I need you to do me a big favor for me,” he led the green man on.

“I need you to take care of the king.” Schlatt hoped he would receive a protest of any sort, maybe even a verbal response. He was greeted with none.

“‘sppose you don’t give a crap ‘bout the king, considering you’re not from ‘round here.” Dream stiffened. He wasn’t sure how his boss had acquired crucial information such as where he came from. You see, outsiders were frowned upon, so not many people who weren’t born within the Antarctic Kingdom were allowed to live within the safe kingdom, unless you were visiting family, or had a family pass. But because Dream had no family here, he was living just outside of the walls that surrounded the vast kingdom, meaning by coming into the kingdom, he was trespassing.

“Relax, I’m not gonna spill somethin’ as important as that. I still need you afterall.” that was not really reassuring, but Dream supposed it was better than being ratted out.

“I hope that your job gets done then. The king's schedule is written down here.” as the paper was handed to him, he swiftly turned, making an exit from the alleyway. Before he could make it out, Schlatt shouted something to him.

“I’ve sent hitmen in the past and lemme tell you, they haven’t been heard from ever again, good luck!” the masked man scoffed. How hard could it be?


	2. CHAPTER 2

Oh, it was terrible. Not only was the castle strictly guarded, the infamous king constantly had someone following him around. Not guards, oh no, but his annoying brothers. The younger sibling, who’s name was apparently Tommy, was the most annoying, constantly getting in his way of securing the job. Perhaps this was the reason Schlatt never heard from his past hired hitmen ever again.

They simply gave up.

“C’mon Blade! Spar me!” Tommy whined, tugging on the older man’s sleeve as he was trying to read underneath the shade of a maple tree.

“Not now Tommy,” the king’s monotone voice responded, sounding as if he were almost bored. Dream couldn’t help but be amused by the duo, though they were just prolonging the inevitable. A bird flew past the masked man, landing on a branch just left of him in the tree he was situated in. He unconsciously held his breath by the sheer amount of noise the animal created when it landed.

“Pleaseee?” the blonde teen persisted, earning a smack on the head by another newcomer, making the teen yelp.  
‘Great.’ the hitman thought, recognizing the two others who joined the previous duo. ‘I can’t believe my luck.’

“Leave ‘em alone Tommy.” a man with a green and white striped hat scolded the younger.

A brunette stood close by, watching the exchange with a warm smile on his face. He wouldn’t admit it, but he felt a little jealous of their bond. The bird to the left of the blonde began to chirp, fluttering it’s wings as it was startled. Dream has unconsciously moved slightly to the right, more towards the base of the tree, which had startled the poor frail creature.

The make-shift family had obviously noticed this disturbance, making them all look towards the tree the hired hitman was hiding in. He was thankful that he was hidden behind the thick leaves of the oak tree, but scared as the king himself seemed to stiffen as he watched the tree.

“Techno, is something wrong?” the brunette of the group asked, making the one in question stand.

“You did a pretty good job of maskin’ your presence. I wouldn’t have noticed you if ya didn’t move.” the man who was being confronted narrowed his eyes, unsure if the pig hybrid actually saw him, or if it was all a bluff.

It seemed as though it was, because moments after this ‘confrontation’, the king ushered the questioning family members away.

“‘s nothin’. Just paranoid. Now go, ‘m tryin’ to read.” Dream had to force himself from letting out a sigh. He almost, almost cracked, due to the pure pressure he was put under. The blonde man then began to wonder if he’d ever catch the infamous Blade off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudo’s! it really makes me happy that some people are enjoying my shitty story (:


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT, 

no, I am not discontinuing this book or anything like that. I was just wondering if anyone would be willing to help me out with the formatting, beta reads, etc. 

I do all of my writing on Docs before I post it here, so the spacing gets deleted, and I cannot add it back. 

also, should I make a one-shot series? it could include platonic parings, AU’s, and any ship, (as long as it’s not with any minors, or with content creators who are uncomfortable with shipping).

I have AU’s in mind for one-shot series, including God AU, Mob Boss AU, or even a present time one-shot. Of course, the writing and plot will be pretty shitty, but I just write whatever makes me happy. 

oh, and as for updates, I will try and update every weekend, if not somewhere between Wednesday-Friday. school is just overall overwhelming, so it’ll be hard for me to keep updating consistently.

on the subject on the one-shots book, you can make requests in the comments if I end up making a second book for it. for what I will and will not write for ships, will be explained in the opening chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all have had a swell day! ❤️


	4. CHAPTER 3

It’s been a week since Dream had started this ‘favor’. He’d hate to admit it, but it was way harder than he predicted it to be. The Blade was always on constant watch, sometimes taking it so far as to thoroughly look over right next to the place the hitman had been hiding. He was never found though. Dream couldn’t help but wonder if he wound ever be found.

It had been another peaceful, but uneventful afternoon as he lay on his selected tree branch, quietly eating an apple he had bought with the few amounts of coins he owned. In his own opinion, it tasted like shit. But that’s what he got for going to an illegal market in the underground tunnels. The man son became lost in thought, absentmindedly staring at the passing clouds.

His attention finally drawn away from the clouds once something, or someone rammed into the tree he was currently daydreaming in, startling a yelp out of the blonde man, he fell out of the tree with an ‘oompf!’ Dream quickly stood, alarmed as he looked around, finally spotting the one who practically threw him out of his hiding spot.

It was the king. The man’s face went cold as his face dawned with realization. ‘Shit.’

“That loser sent another one, eh?” the rather tall man commented to himself, before looking at his perpetrator.

“So, what’s yer name, kid?” the hitman hesitated. Kid? He didn’t look that frail, did he?

“..” despite the king’s friendliness, he knew better. This made the hybrid chuckle, his deep voice ringing mockingly through the others ears.

“Smart. Schlatt sent ya, didn’t he?” in less than a second, the cold flat of the blade was located underneath Dream’s chin, the tip’s pressure drawing a bit of blood from the youngers neck. The naive hunter soon understood why the others didn’t come back. He understood why he was caught. The Blade knew. He knew all along that he was there, he just acted as though he didn’t so that he would drop his guard, exactly like he just did.

“You knew.” he hissed, the weapon restricting how high his voice could go. The pig hybrid simply raised a brow.

“Whaddya mean?” he sounded genuinely confused. “I just now found you in my tree, so I pushed ya out.” 

Now it was Dream’s turn to be confused. “Don’t lie. You knew I was there these past months.” the tall man scrunched his face, which was a reaction the shorter did not expect.

“You were in that old tree for months? Kinda borin’ if ya ask me.” he applied more pressure against the hunter’s neck.

“I already know Schlatt sent you, but It’d be a waste to just kill ya like the rest of them.” the pig claimed as though it were a normal thing to say. Dream couldn’t be more disgusted than he already was at the king. He couldn’t understand why so many of his subjects adored him. He also couldn’t understand how the king apparently ‘didn’t’ know he was there. That had to be a lie. How else did he find him, or why did he become so cautious? The small amount of warm liquid dripping down his neck dragged him out of his thoughts.

“Whaddya say?” he had absolutely no clue what his attacker was saying, or had said.

“What?” the tip of the king’s blade, that was now doused in a small amount of Dream’s blood, was taken away from his freshly cut neck.

“I said, what do you choose; serve under me, or continue to work for that ol’ ram?” he was sparing him?

“Choosing Schlatt is death of course, but I dunno your own prefrances.” ah, that was it. What else was he supposed to say? He could, of course, escape it all by choosing his current boss. But.. he had to remember that he had people to live for, people who seemingly cared for him. The two people he had in mind helped him decide.

“I’ll.. I’ll work for you.” he was rewarded with a small smile, neither hostile nor friendly, it was more so, pity? He couldn’t quite figure it out.

“Cool. I was hopin’ you’d say that. The rest of ‘em always ended up dyin’, so I’m glad you didn’t choose to as well.” the masked man raised a brow.

“Why was I given a choice anyways?” the hybrid king chuckled at this question.

“Schlatt’s past hitmen usually only lasted ‘bout a day or two before I found them dozin’ off in a tree, or sneakin’ through a window in the castle.” he paused.

“You said you were here for ‘bout a month, and I believe it. You reek of oak wood ‘n the sewers..” Dream watched as the blade that was previously held against him was put back into it’s scabbard.

“And, I wanna get back at him for sendin’ so many. What better way to piss him off than sendin’ his own man after him?” so it was revenge. That was the sole reason why he was granted mercy. It was of course, better than death, but he couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened to him if he slacked off any sooner or later than today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while to do, but it’s okay because I uploaded it within the time I scheduled it to be posted.
> 
> just a fun fact about me, I go by he/they. (:


	5. CHAPTER 4

The walk down the castle’s corridor’s was silent, Dream causiosiously sparing glances at the numerous paintings and priceless looking artifacts that decorated the hallway, while his captor trailed ahead. If he was being honest, it was a very nice place. It felt homey, safe. Safety was a rare feeling for the hunter, since his jobs usually consisted of camping out in forests, sneaking into homes, etcetera. 

Though he noticed the smaller details, he failed to notice the figure joining his and the king’s trip down the long, seemingly endless corridor. At first, he thought he was imagining an extra pair of footsteps, until the questions began.

“‘re you another one of those assassins that want to kill Techno?” he recognized that voice. But who was ‘Techno?’ It then clicked. That was the king’s name. Techno.

“..” in all honesty, he was unsure if he was allowed to speak, so he kept quiet. Speaking to others was like opening up to a stranger, in Dream’s own perspective. But.. he assumed he would be killed off after the king was satisfied with his revenge, so he didn’t see the use of keeping quiet any longer.

“Yes.” the blonde boy trailing behind him seemed to speed up his pace, walking right besides him, instead of behind. He was given no scolding for speaking, so he guessed it was allowed.

“How long were you there? Lemme guess, two.. No, three days?” Dream secretly suspected everytime Schlatt sent another hitman to get the job done, the royals knew about it. In fact, it seemed as though they were close to being unbothered by it.

“I was here for a month.” short and simple. Over explaining answers wasn’t his forte with strangers, only because he’d end up rambling about a random topic. He kept conversation reserved for his two (only)friends.

“A MONTH?! WHOA!” Tommy seemed surprised, most of all, impressed. A month of going undetected by Technoblade, or even Philza for that matter was quite a feat in his eyes. He’d love to know more about this stranger.

“So are you like, a mage? Do you have special powers that keep you hidden?” that was a bit of a stretch. If only Dream was a mage. Then, he wouldn’t have to work for that filthy ram. He could work for someone better, and possibly afford a better lifestyle.

“I’m not.” at last, the king turned around, his brows furrowed.

“Tommy, go bother Tubbo or somethin’. We need to get Mr. Hitman over ‘ere situated.” the boy seemed confused, glancing between the two men.

“He’s.. staying?” the hybrid, or Techno, gently shoved his younger brother away from the rather large door they were standing in front of. 

“For now. Now shoo.” 

\--———-

The room exterior wasn’t very fancy, but it was way better than what Dream would’ve expected himself to receive. There were two long, stained glass windows that looked beautiful under the glow of the sun. The walls were a light beige, two small sofas, a dresser, large bed, and nightstand was all the furniture situated in the room. The shorter of the two looked back at the taller as he began to speak.

“This is your temporary place to stay. Don’t make a mess. There’s no point in escapin’. The door’s are enchanted with unbreaking, along with the windows. Your door ‘n windows get locked by 10:00 PM.” so that’s why he was given a nice room. It’s basically his prison until they dispose of him.

“How long are you going to keep me alive?” the question slipped from his mouth. He didn’t mean to ask it, but he ended up doing so.

“As long as I need to.” Techno gruffly replied, turning around as he made his exit. Once he was out of sight, Dream sighed, walking over to his bed as he carefully laid onto the soft looking material. It felt like absolute heaven. He’s never felt something so soft and cozy in his entire life. He looked at the silky material, spreading out onto the white sheets as he kicked off his heavy boots, groaning at how perfect it all felt. The blonde didn’t seem to notice as he slowly fell asleep, his mask still on his face. Momentarily, he forgot about all the stress he carried around in his consciousness. 

Knocking on his door awoke him, yawning as he quickly got up. For a split second, he panicked, not knowing where he was. But then, he remembered the events of the past day. Groaning, the man stretched, mumbling a ‘come in’ for the person who interrupted his

sleep. After a moment or two, a young brunette timidly walked into the room, keeping his gaze trained onto the floor.

“T-the king invited you to breakfast.” Dream carefully inspected the boy, before nodding, adjusting the mask that was situated on his face.

“Thank you..” he trailed off, keeping his gaze upon the teen to see if he’d respond. To Dream’s satisfaction, the brunette seemed to get the message.

“Uh, you can call me Tubbo! ..You’re.. Not gonna kill any of us, right?” Tubbo sounded nervous, glancing around the room, seemingly looking around for any hidden traps or weapons. Dream couldn’t help but chuckle, standing as he made his way towards the open door. The boy seemed to back up, keeping his gaze trained on the man.

“If I even thought about doing that, you’d stop me, right?” Tubbo seemed to brighten up at the non hostile response from the hitman.

“Well of course! I am the Great Tubbo!” the younger and older both began to make their slightly delayed journey to the dining room, where breakfast was apparently being held. Dream was intrigued by Tubbo for some strange reason. He found him interesting. For now, he would keep his distance, only because he was afraid of developing a bond with the younger.

“Techno you can’t be serious! This is dangerous, and you know that.” from the month the masked man had spent hiding out in that tree, he came to recognize that voice. What was his name… Bill? Phillip? 

“I know, I know, but we can always cut ‘em off if he strays too far from what we want, y’know?” there was a brief huff of frustration, before it went silent as Tubbo and Dream both entered the room. Huge gray wings adorned the back of a familiar blonde that stood fright in front of Techno, his face scrunched in frustration as the king looked like he was bored out of his mind.

“Oh, you must be.. The Hunter, correct?” Dream only nodded. The winged man

hummed, beckoning for Dream’s young companion to stand by him. The brunette didn’t hesitate as he walked over, standing by the side of the man. 

“There are some.. important matters I need to deal with in another kingdom. You’ll be fine, won't you Tubs?” this new blonde man seemed almost fatherly as he spoke with the teen.

“Yep!” he nodded frantically, his excitement clear as the older man chuckled.

“Alright, alright.” he then looked directly at the assassin. “Try anythin’ if you’d like, but it’s not going to end out good for you.” Dream waved his hands in defeat, not responding verbally. The man got the message as he nodded, before walking away, Tubbo trailing behind him. The only occupants in the dining room were the king, and the hunter.

“Nice day today, eh?” Dream looked at the pinkette as if he’d gone crazy, though he couldn’t see it from underneath his mask.

“Yeah.. um.” the green clad man cleared his throat. “So, was breakfast a lie?” the king chuckled, looking out a window that was situated to the far left of the rather large dining room. 

“You’re bold. And no, it wasn’t. You’ll be eating outside, in the courtyard.” Dream nodded, looking around the room, waiting Techno to move, or lead him outside. 

“You can walk, can’t you?” the pinkette’s voice held little to no amusement. “I would assume I don’t need to babysit you all the time.” embarrassed, the blonde got the message, hurriedly walking out of the dining area, and into the long corridor he had traveled down yesterday. 

“‘You can walk, can’t you?’” he mocked the king silently to himself, looking at his boots as he traversed down the hallway, anger swelling deep within him. He didn’t know why exactly, but he knew some feeling was swelling deep inside him. It had to be anger. While he was absentmindedly strolling down the corridor, looking for the door that led to the courtyard, a tall man opened a door to his left walking out, and accidentally colliding with the hunter.

Dream fell with an ‘oompf!’, while the stranger groaned, still standing. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you.” a deep, british voice apologized as the masked figure shook his head.

“‘s fine..” as he looked up, he saw that the man had extended an arm out towards him. It was surprising, but he thanked the man none the less, grabbing onto the brits arm as he was pulled up.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before, whats your name?” he curiously asked. The man seemed.. Famliar. Not in the sense like he’s seen him before, hanging out with the king, but like he knew him. 

“..you can call me ‘The Hunter’.” he hummed, cautious about sharing personal information. “Or ‘Mr. Hitman’. That’s what the Blade calls me anyways.” the stranger raised his brows, eyes widening as he watched Dream.

“Oh! You’re that assassin Tommy talked about nonstop. Nice to meet you, you may call me Wilbur, Mr. Hitman.” at the formal yet teasing tone in the brunts voice, the masked man couldn’t help but laugh, much to the delight to Wilbur.

“Do you know which door leads to the courtyard? This place is like a maze.” the prince smiled politely, nodding as he outstretched a hand for the blonde to take.

“Right this way, m’lady.” he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the olders playful antics. He took his hand, non the less, as they began to walk. He felt safe around this strange man, but he wasn’t sure why.

‘Who are you, Wilbur?’

‘Who are you, Hunter?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I FORGOT I ACTUALLY HAD A SCHEDULE FOR THIS STORY.  
> i’m so sorry this took so long to update, i lost the document for this story, and forgot i actually had to look for it to be able to upload in my assigned schedule.
> 
> but anyways, here ya go.


End file.
